nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect Dark/credits
These are the credits of ''Perfect Dark'' for Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color. The order of the main developers of the Nintendo 64 version is randomized; this page presents them in alphabetical order. Nintendo 64 Perfect Dark * Duncan Botwood - Grey Area * Ross Bury - Bionic Backgrounds * Beau Ner Chesluk - Guns and Visual Orgasms * David Clynick - Bangin Hardkore Choonz * Darkmark - Reality Engineer * Chris Darling - Weapons Specialist * Russell Irwin - Well Packed Man * B Jones - Bodybuilder * Grant Kirkhope - Play that Music Maestro * Steve Malpass - Perfect Locations and Vox * Brian Marshall - -Aqham- * Jonathan Nasty Mummery - Mover and Shaker * Martin Penny - Sound Geezer * Keith 'Bunny' Rabbette - Dinomic Backgrounds * Chris Tilston - Designs on the Future * Jamie 'Evo' Williams - Manic Welsh Designer DD Snipers * Kevin Bayliss * Dean Smith * Graham Smith * Mike 'Curry' Currington * Tony Wong * Simon Farmer * Leigh Loveday * Rob Harrison * Steven Hurst Fearsome Foursome * Phil Dunne * Ricky Berwick * Gareth Glover * Jonathon Ambrose Trent's Henchmen * Lee Musgrave * Johnni Christensen * Mark Betteridge * Chris Marlow * Robin Beanland * Neil Gallagher * Feargal Plant Voices in the Dark * Eveline Fischer * Chris Sutherland * Chris Seavor * John Silke * Ben Cullum * Louise Tilston * Alistair Lindsay * Duncan Botwood * Beau Chesluk * B Jones * Steve Malpass Rare Exterminators * Huw Ward * Adam Munton * David Wong * Luke Munton * Gary Phelps * Andrew Wilson * John Silke * Matthew Carter * Gavin Price * Gareth Stevenson * Bushbaby * Stephen Stamper * Ross Bullimore * Justin Cook * Dale Murchie * Roger Smith CI Techs * Richard 'Force 9' Gale * Mark Green * Alex Zoro * Mark Wilson Hard and Wary Support * Pete 'Hardrom' Cox * Paul 'Max' Mikell * Doug Crouch Motion Capture * Alan Tippertronic * Des Easen * Jim 'Love' Ballard Going Through the Motions * Duncan 'Bot' Botwood * Michelle Tipper * Sue 'Falling' Fell * Doug 'Crouch' Crouch * Ross Bury Testing (Rare Miami) * Keith Coll Rare in the Sun * Joel Hochberg * Eileen Hochberg * Scott Hochberg * Jerry Rogowski Dark Commanders * Bis * Wombat Testing (NOA) * Michael Kelbaugh * Tim Bechtel * Tom Hertzog * Melvin 'Sherwood' Forrest * Dougall Campbell * Roger Harrison * Jeff Kalles Treehouse * Armond Williams Junior * Henry Sterchi * Ed Ridgeway NCL Staff * S. Miyamoto * K. Miki * S. Kojoh * Y. Nakano * K. Yamaguchi * K. Terasaki * M. Goto * Super Mario Club Perfect Spelling * Teresa Lillygren Nintendo * Mr Arakawa * Mike Fukuda * Don James * Michael Kelbaugh * Howard Lincoln * Ken Lobb * Jacqualee Story * Gail Tilden NOE Staff * Tanja Baar * Andreas Dietz * Andy Fey * Kai Neumann * Patrick Thieret * Maurice Tisdale * Kai Zeh NOE Germany * Micky Auer * Thomas Rinke NOE Spain * Susa Alcami * Antonio Greppi * Carlos Montilla NOE France * Julien Bardakoff * Jean-Baptiste Fleury * Nicolas Gourio NOE Italy * Elenor Isbidish * Calimero Tiiiun * Andrea Salvi Game Boy Color Perfect Dark Team * Trevor Attwood * Dermot Fanning * Eveline Fischer * Gareth Jones * Grant Kirkhope * Adam Munton * Martin Penny * Chris Pigas * Gary Richards * James Simmons * Keri Wood Rare Staff * Duncan Botwood * Ross Bullimore * Matthew Carter * Justin Cook * Beatrix Jones * Leigh Loveday * Steve Malpass * Luke Munton * Dale Murchie * David Parkinson * Gary Phelps * Gavin Price * John Silke * Roger Smith * Gareth Stevenson * Chris Sutherland * Huw Ward * David Wong NOA Staff * Tim Bechtel * Tim Casey * Sam Hosier III * David Hunziker * Michael Kelbaugh * Chris Needham * Rich Richardson * Nocturnal 3 NOE Staff * Tanja Baar * Andreas Dietz * Andy Fey * Kai Neumann * Patrick Thieret * Maurice Tisdale * Kai Zeh NOE Germany * Micky Auer * Thomas Rinke NOE Spain * Susa Alcamí * Antonio Greppi * Carlos Montilla NOE France * Julien Bardakoff * Jean-Baptiste Fleury * Nicolas Gourio NOE Italy * Elenor Isbitish * Calimero Tiun * Andrea Salvi Special Thanks * Mr Arakawa * Simon Farmer * Joel Hochberg * Howard Lincoln * Chris Stamper * Tim Stamper Category:Credits